The Call
by 19Jess97
Summary: Chris has more than just friendly feelings for Darren but does darren feel the same way?... not a very long chapter but if you like it i will write more chapter so please read and review
1. Chapter 1

'you make me feel like I m living a teenage dream' Darren rolled over and flicked his alarm clock onto snooze, 7am was way too early to wake up but he had to be on the glee set at 9am which meant he had to be out of the house by 8:30am as it takes him 30 minutes to get to work because he stops off to buy him and Chris coffee. Darren groaned as he dragged himself out of bed. He gave a big stretch before heading to the kitchen to grab breakfast before hopping into the shower. He made himself bacon, sausage and egg, he scooped fork fulls of food into his mouth then dropped his plate into the sink he would wash that later. Slowly Darren stepped into the shower he grabbed his shower puff and lathered shower gel all over his body. Quickly putting shampoo and conditioner on his long curls and then washing it out Darren switched off the water and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel round his waist he exited the bathroom he quickly dried off his body then put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt he would only have to get changed when he got to work anyway. After he was dressed he looked at the time on his phone it was 8:25am he grabbed his keys from the bowl by the front door and left.

Darren headed towards his black 4 by 4. By now it was half past eight and he had to set off now to go to the coffee place if he wanted to get to work on time. 20 minutes passed with Darren just driving and listening to the music on the radio. Darren pulled over at the side of the road and hopped out to get his and Chris' coffee. When he had got their coffee he headed to the glee sets. He arrived 5 minutes early today so he went straight to Chris' trailer. Darren knocked on the door once when Chris opened the door. "Hey Chris I got your coffee for you." Darren held out the hot cup to Chris smiling. "Thanks Dar you re the best." Chris replied joyfully. "Well I better go get changed now cya soon." Darren shouted over his shoulder as he walked towards his trailer. As Darren was walking away Chris couldn't stop staring at Darren's ass then Darren was out of sight in his trailer. Chris sighed and walked back inside his trailer to quickly get changed. 10 minutes later Chris was changed and in his suit as they were filming the prom queen episode. This was one of the most painful episodes for Chris to film because him and Darren both had to dance with each other and they would be mere inches apart and all Chris can do is stand there and dance he can't touch Darren at all. But it was worse when they had to kiss in original song Chris may have enjoyed it but after that scene Darren would just be his friend whereas Blaine would be his boyfriend. He would give anything for Darren to be his boyfriend but unfortunately Darren is straight.

Before Chris went to the set he went to Darren's trailer and knocked on the door but there was no answer so he just assumed that he had already gone to hair and makeup. Just as Chris was about to walk away he heard the click of a door handle he turned around and Darren was stood there with only his suit pants on Chris couldn't look up all he could do was stare at Darren's beautiful, tanned stomach. When Chris looked up Darren was just stood smirking at him "like what you see?" Darren asked. Darren was straight he was sure about it but he just liked to mess about with Chris. "I wasn't- I mean- you were." Chris stuttered. Darren just laughed and walked away from the door "I m just going to get my shirt on then we can go. Come in and wait." Darren shouted from the sitting area where his clothes where laid out. Chris stepped inside the door and just stared at Darren once again. Once Darren was ready they both headed off to hair and makeup. After 13 takes Ryan finally decided he was happy with what they had which meant Chris could go back to his trailer and not have to dance with Darren anymore as much as he loved it, it was still torture.  
By the time they got back to Chris's trailer it was 4:30pm. "Darren?" "yes Chris?" "I know you might have plans for later but I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out for something to eat? Maybe talk about work and stuff." asked Chris hoping he would say yes. "Is this just some cunning plan to get me in your bed colfer?" Darren joked with a smug grin on his face. "If you wasn't straight I would think you were trying to get me in your bed." replied Chris with a smirk on his face. "Nah I was just messing with you Chris course I'll go to dinner with me up at 7pm don't be late." Darren winked at Chris then walked away swaying his hips slightly and yet again all Chris could do was stare was ready to go and pick Darren up but before he left his apartment he checked himself out in the full length mirror in the hall. He was wearing his tightest skinny jeans and a shirt. He grabbed his keys and was ready to go. He arrived at Darren's apartment 10 minutes early he just hoped that Darren was ready so they didn't have another awkward encounter like earlier that day. He hopped out of his car and went up to Darren's apartment and tapped quietly on the door. Soon Darren emerged from his apartment also wearing tight black skinny jeans but Darren wore a tight white t-shirt. The first 10 minutes of the car journey were silent and finally Darren broke the silence "so Colfer where are you taking me?" Darren said flirtatiously. Just a small Italian place about another 10 minutes away." replied Chris "yum Italian I can't wait I'm starving." Darren exclaimed excitedly. Soon they arrived at the restaurant and sat at a table for two in a corner by a blazing fire. In between them was a small candle flickering. It was such a romantic place anybody would think they are on a date. They both chatted and ate and then chatted some more. They were having so much fun that they didn't even realise what time it was until Darren looked at his watch "wow it's 10:30pm already I suppose what people say is true, time flies when you re having fun." The drive home was mostly silent apart from the quiet radio that was on. Darren and Chris where both exhausted from a long day at work and they were both stuffed from their delicious meal. Chris pulled up outside Darren's house and turned towards him. Darren also turned to face Chris smiling and said "so what's the real reason you invited me out to dinner?" "Well-I-you how about I just show you?" Chris said slightly flustered. Darren just nodded when suddenly Chris was slowly leaning in and then pressed his lips against Darren's. The kiss didn't last long but Chris had wanted to do that for ages and now he finally had he felt fireworks go off inside him. "Darren I know your straight but I just wanted to let you know that I really like you and not just as a friend." Chris explained. Wow! Well I guess I am going to have to think about this but honestly Chris I really like you too and I had a great night tonight I will call you okay?" Darren smiled and got out of the car and with that he had disappeared into his apartment. Well the good news is he didn't just make a complete fool of himself. Now he just had to wait for the call.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; The Call Saturday went by pretty quickly and Chris still didn t get the call he was waiting for. He spent most of his day waiting by his phone but no calls came. He tried so keep his mind off the fact that he was waiting for the call by baking, exercising and reading and writing but he couldn t concentrate one bit. Why hadn't Darren called him already? It had been nearly 24 hours since they kissed and Chris was pretty sure Darren felt something too because why would he say he would call if he didn t actually feel anything. Unless he was just trying to spare Chris' feelings and not let him humiliate himself. But this way was far more humiliating. Chris stays up as late as he could just in case Darren had been busy during the day and just hadn't had chance to call him yet and was going to do it at any minute now. There was no such luck and if Darren did ring it was no use because Chris had fallen into a deep sleep where he could dream about him and Darren. Sunday came round rather quickly and as soon as Chris woke up the first thing he did was check his phone for any missed calls from Darren. But still there was nothing. It was Monday tomorrow and there where back on set filming and surely Darren would have to say something to him. Sunday went in pretty much the same way as Saturday sitting waiting for the call and not being able to concentrate on anything else. Chris picked up his phone and hesitated before pressing call.

Before it started to ring he changed his mind and hung up he didn t want to seem too naggy. Plus if Darren did like him then surely he would ring when he s ready...wouldn t he? Sunday seemed to drag and Chris was sure that he fell asleep a few times he got that bores but even when he woke up there was still not call off Darren. Monday came and Chris was getting ready to go to work. He was dreading today, what if Darren just turns round and says he doesn t want to be with Chris? He arrived at work ten minutes early today he got changed and went straight to hair and makeup. Today he had to film a scene with Darren where they had to say they love each other but the words that come out of Chris' mouth wont be acting it will be real it will be Chris saying he loves Darren.

Darren arrived at work 10 minutes late he didn t get much sleep last night he was dreading work on Monday and now here he was at work tired as hell. It was half way through the day and soon Darren had to film a scene Chris. Chris arrived on set 5 minutes early to film he was so nervous about this. Suddenly he heard someone else walk into the room he turned around to see who it was. He saw Ryan come in and behind was one tired looking Darren. He had big bags under his eyes that the make up didn t even fully cover. He dragged his feet over to where they was about to start filming. Chris just sat and stared at him but Darren couldn t even look him in the eye. Shortly they started filming. "I love you" smiled Blaine.

"...I love you too" Kurt replied Chris hesitated slightly before he said it. "CUT!" Ryan shouted "that will do for today guys." Darren got up straight away and hurried out the door. Chris looked slightly puzzled and got up and followed Darren out the door. As he left the building he saw Darren shutting the door behind him in his trailer. Chris walked over to Darren s trailer and banged on the door. Slowly Darren opened the door and as soon as he saw Chris standing there he looked in a different direction he felt so bad for not calling Chris but he was just so confused and didn t know what to do. "Care to explain?" Chris demanded. "Chris what are you talking about?" Darren asked acting confused. "You told me you liked me and said you would call and then never did. Even if you didn t like me you could have still called me but no because you don t care about anyone else but Darren fucking Criss!" Chris shouted. "No Chris its not like that at all I really do like you but im just scared I don t know what to do im so used to dating girls im afraid I ll mess it all up and I don t want that. And what if- what if people dont accept me? I just dont know what to do Chris." Darren explained. "I understand Darren I really do but why couldn t you have just told me that in the first place?" Chris asked "I don t know Chris. Because im an idiot maybe but im telling you now isn t that what matters?" "you are not an idiot Darren, just not very bright sometimes".

Chris joked trying to lighten the mood a little. "I really like you Chris" Darren wanted show him what he really meant so he leant in and pressed his lips against Chris'. After they came apart Chris looked a bit shocked and before he could say anything Darren leaned in again to kiss him. "Chris like I said I really like you. I want to make this work so if you would accept I would like it if we where a couple. I don t care what people say I just want you" Darren exclaimed. "Well how could I say no to that?" smirked Chris. Soon, it was the 28th of January and they had been dating for two weeks they had told all the Glee cast, their friends and family but they didn t tell the public Darren wasn t quite ready for that just yet and Chris said that whenever Darren was ready to go public he would support him every step of the way no matter what happens. It was 7 days until Darren s birthday and Chris wanted to get him something special but what. He met up with Lea and Amber for lunch to get help from them. In the end he decided to get him two tickets to go and watch Wicked on Broadway. They had both seen the musical numerous times but it never got old and Darren loves Broadway so it was the perfect present. Darren's birthday came round quite fast luckily it was on a Sunday so they weren t at work. Chris went round to Darren s apartment at 10am to give him his present. "Thanks Chris I love it...I love you" Darren smiled it may have only been 3 weeks now but was sure that he loved him. "I love you too. So who you going to take to the musical?" Chris asked "hmm well i think i might take Lea" Darren joked trying to keep a straight face. Chris looked a bit hurt that Darren said that. "You! You dummy! Who else would I take?" Darren laughed. Chris just smiled and put his arms around his boyfriend and hugged him he leaned back slightly to place a kiss on his lips then sunk back into the hug smiling. Soon enough came the day when they where going to watch Wicked they still hadn t gone public with their relationship but who cares Darren and Chris' life is nothing to do with the public. I was 6pm and they had one hour left to get ready as they had to be there by 7pm and the musical started at 7:30pm. They were getting ready at Darren s house as his house is closer to Broadway so it was easier. Darren wore blue jeans and a black shirt and Chris was wearing black skinny jeans and a white shirt. It was now 20 to 7 seven so they decided to set off.

They found their seats and sat down to wait for the musical to start. Half past seven came rather quickly and it started Chris leant on Darren and sunk into his side not seeming to care if anyone saw but it was dark so not many people would recognise them anyway. Darren didn t seem to care if anyone saw them either because he put an arm around Chris' body with not a care in the world. The musical ended and Chris just wanted to get into bed he was so tired so he just lent on Darren and let Darren put his arm around his waist.

Suddenly there was a flash of lights as they left...paparazzi. Someone must have seen them there and tipped off the paparazzi. Darren decided if he was going to come out to the public it may as well be now he felt ready so why not. Chris and Darren didn t move they just carried on walking like no one was there. They got back to Chris' car and hopped in "well it looks like the public will know now" Darren laughed not caring. "So you re not bothered that the paparazzi just outed you and that news will be all over the world in the matter of minutes?" Chris asked. "well yeah they should keep their noses out of other peoples business and just piss off but on the other hand no because now we don t have to hide our relationship in public and I don t think fans will react badly I always get tweets on twitter about how if I was gay we should get together and we could be called crisscolfer" Darren explained. "Very true I love you" Chris smiled "I ll say it again like ive said it many times and I will say it again many times I love you too!" Darren replied "now take me home to bed Colfer I am so tired" Darren winked. Chris followed his orders and drove back to Darren s apartment. When they got in Darren went straight to his bedroom and got changed into his sweats and climbed into bed Chris climbed in behind him and they drifted off into a blissful sleep dreaming of each other. 


	3. Chapter 3

Darren and Chris had been dating for almost a year and a half now. Since the paparazzi had outed Darren to the world everyone had been so supportive to the couple. The only thing was that every where they turned there were cameras snapping shots of the two together. They were getting so annoyed they need to keep their nose out of Darren and Chris' business. They decided to take a holiday to get away from it all so one after noon when they both had the afternoon off they sat by Darren's pool in the sun, sipping cocktails looking at some holidays.

"Hmmm what about...Greece?" Chris suggested

"Maybe I'll have a look on the internet" Darren smiled. Darren tapped the keys and pressed enter "erm what about Kos, Athens, Rhodes?" Darren suggested "let's have a look at Kos. I've always wanted to go Greece"

Chris said whilst taking the laptop off of Darren so he could take a better look at it. He clicked, scrolled and typed and then started to speak "well there's 5 star all inclusive hotel for 10 days its $350 per person. It on a romantic part of the island and we can pay $50 extra per person if we wanted to stay in a villa on a secluded part that's private and away from the hotel a little also its got its own little beach and swimming pool. Aww Dar we have to go here it sounds so perfect pleeease?" Chris pleaded fluttering his eye lashes how could Darren say no to that face and he did have a point it did sound great.

"Okay lets book it now for the 26th of July till the 5th or august we are off then so its fine" Darren grinned he actually couldn't wait to finally get a holiday alone with Chris away from all the stress.

It was a week until they was due to go on holiday and they were running round getting the last minute things like flip flops, sun cream and exchanging their money. After they had done all these things half of the week had already gone by. On Thursday they went to Darren's parents house to say goodbye as they wouldn't see each other for 10 days. They arrived there at 11am Darren hopped out of the car and walked straight into his parents house into the living room where he found his mom and dad sat. "Hey mom hey dad." Darren greeted formally "Hi Mr Criss hi Mrs Criss" Chris greeted "hello Dar hello Chris how nice it is to see you both are you looking forward to your holiday? When do you go Sunday? Sit down you too can I get you anything a cup of tea? coffee? Diet coke?" Darren's mum just babbled she was so excited to see them both. She was so happy for the two when Darren told her that he was gay. "Yeah diet coke would be great please" Chris said gratefully not wanting to seem rude. "Yeah I'll have one too please mom" Darren said they both sat down on the love seat across from where Darren's dad was sitting. They waited for Darren's mom to bring their coke from the kitchen. "So boys how've you been" Darren's mom asked as she walked into the living room and handed them their coke.

okay lets book it now for the 26th of July till the 5th or august we are off then so its fine" Darren grinned he actually couldn't wait to finally get a holiday alone with Chris away from all the stress. It was a week until they was due to go on holiday and they were running round getting the last minute things like flip flops, sun cream and exchanging their money. After they had done all these things half of the week had already gone by. On Thursday they went to Darren's parents' house to say goodbye as they wouldn't see each other for 10 days. They arrived there at 11am Darren hopped out of the car and walked straight into his parents house into the living room where he found his mom and dad sat. "Hey mom hey dad." Darren greeted formally "Hi Mr. Criss hi Mrs Criss" Chris greeted "hello dar hello Chris how nice it is to see you both are you looking forward to your holiday? When do you go Sunday? Sit down you too

can I get you anything a cup of tea? Coffee? Diet coke?" Darren's mum just babbled she was so excited to see them both. She was so happy for the two when Darren told her that he was gay. "yeah diet coke would be great please" Chris said gratefully not wanting to seem rude. "Yeah I'll have one too please mom" Darren said they both sat down on the love seat across from where Darren's dad was sitting. They waited for Darren's mom to bring their coke from the kitchen. "So boys how've you been" Darren's mom asked as she walked into the living room and handed them their coke.

"we have been fine mom we just came to see you before we go on holiday" Darren explained "ah I see. So are you looking forward to it?" she asked "well I am for sure it will be so nice to just have a break and relax before we have to go back to work" Darren replied looking at Chris and smiling. Chris just nodded in agreement. Before they knew it, it was 4 o'clock. They had spoke about work, holiday and about what Darren's mom had been up to. "Well we have to go mom but we will come and see you when we get back okay" Darren promised he hugged his mom and dad goodbye and with that they where gone.

On Friday they went to visit Chris' parents it was about 30 minutes drive from Chris' apartment. They arrived at Chris' parents house at 2pm. They entered his parents house and Chris' mum came rushing in to the hall "hello darling. Hello Darren" Chris' mum smiled hugging them both "hi mom" Chris replied "hey Mrs Colfer" Darren said politely. "Come through and sit down Hannah's upstairs I'll just go shout her" Chris's mom explained. She walked to the bottom of the stairs and shouted "Hannah. Chris and Darren are here are you coming down stairs" she waited for an answer but instead she saw Hannah run down the stairs past her mom and into the living room where Darren and Chris where and she ran up to them and hugged them both. "Hi to you too Han" Chris laughed. "Are you looking forward to your holiday" Hannah asked excitedly.

"Yeah we are and we are going to bring you a present back right Dar" Chris looked at Darren and smiled and Darren just nodded. "guys I'm going to start making dinner do you want to stay?" she asked looking at Darren and Chris, Chris looked at Darren to see if he wanted to and once again he nodded his head and Chris turned back to his mom and said "that would be nice thanks mom" Chris smiled. Hannah carried on quizzing them about what they where going to do on holiday what they had been up to since last time she saw them. "Awww you guys are so cute" laughed Hannah. "Hannah, Chris, Darren dinners ready" They heard Chris' mom shout. They entered the dinning room and sat in their seats Chris' parents sat at both ends of the table Darren and Chris sat across from each other and Hannah sat next to Chris. They ate Mexican food while chatting about Glee, holidays and much more most of it they had already spoken to Hannah about most of it but they didn't mind sharing it with Chris' parents again. After they had all finished their meal Darren happened to glance at his watch and it was 8pm. "Chris we should probably go we have some last minute packing and stiff to do in tomorrow" Darren explained "Yeah your right. Sorry guys but we are going to have to go" Chris agreed. "Okay well have a fantastic holiday and ring us when you get home" Chris' mom ordered "Thanks we will" Darren said happily. They both hugged each of them goodbye and left.

Soon enough they were back at Chris' apartment Darren seemed to have spent a lot of time there recently. They were snuggled up in bed watching TV in silence when Chris broke the silence. "Dar you know we have been dating nearly two years now and you always spend a lot of time here when we get back from Greece I was wondering if you want to move in with me. It just seems silly you paying for your apartment when you spend most of your time here. So what do you say? Yes?" Chris asked hopefully. "Yes. Yes. Yes I will move in with you" Darren grinned excitedly. "I love you Darren Everett Criss."

"I love you too Christopher Paul Colfer." with that they both drifted off into a blissful sleep. Sunday came quite fast their flight was at 12 o'clock and they had to check in 1 hour before the plain leaves it would take them about 1 hour to get to the airport so they had to set off at, at least 10am. It was 9am now and both Darren and Chris where ready early. They hated being late so it would just be easier if they set off a bit earlier. They arrived at the airport at 10:30 am the queue was massive it seemed like a mile long so they got in it now before it got any longer. 20 minutes passed and they was finally at the desk at the front of the queue Darren gave the women all their details. They had got first class seats just in case someone happened to recognise them. After they had checked in they went to grab a coffee before heading to the boarding lounge.

I've been waiting for this holiday for what seems like forever. I can't wait to just get somewhere private where we can just relax and enjoy our selves" Chris explained as they took a seat waiting to board the plane. "I know I feel exactly the same" Darren replied "Can all passengers for the 12 o'clock flight to Greece please make your way over to the desk to start boarding thank you" a voice shouted from speakers which were fixed to the walls around them. They got up and got ready to board the plane. Once they where sat in their seats waiting to take off Chris reached into his bag and took out his note book and pen and continued to write his children's book. Mean while Darren just watched over his shoulder. The flight was around 16 hours long so Darren needed something to pass the time and since he got up at 6am to get everything ready he decided to snuggle up into Chris' side and fell asleep. The plane landed in Greece at 4am on Monday morning and both Darren and Chris were asleep. After Darren and Chris got off the plane and got there luggage they headed towards where the coaches were parked. They hopped on the coach that would take them to their hotel and just waited for the coach to set off.


	4. Chapter 4

Darren and Chris had been in Greece for two days they spent most of their first day there sleeping as they were extremely tired from their long 16 hour flight and the second day they spent unpacking and chilling on the private beach. It was Wednesday and Darren and Chris didn't want to do too much today as they were going to a water park the following day. Darren woke up at 9am and Chris wasn't yet awake. Darren glanced over to the bedside table and his eyes set on a black note book which said in big blue letters 'property of Chris Colfer keep off!' Darren glanced back over to the motionless form that was laid underneath the covers. Suddenly, without even thinking he reached over and grabbed the notepad. He won't mind if I have a peek. As he flipped through the pages of Chris' notepad he decided to read it after all Chris was his boyfriend and what's mine is his and what's his is mine. He set his eyes on the first sentence and began to read. Absorbing every word, Darren was amused, yet bewildered that his boyfriend had written this. His boyfriend was about to release his own book. Darren had to take a moment to stop and think. As he was taking that moment, Chris returned from his sleep. Chris turned over and opened his he needed a few minutes to come around back to his usual self but ten he had he realised what Darren was doing.

"What are you doing? You know I don't like people reading my work before it' finished!" Chris shouted. Darren threw Chris' notepad on the bed, got up and slammed the door to the bathroom behind him. Why is he angry I'm his boyfriend? Chris flung himself back on his bed, hating himself for what he had just done. Darren emerged from the bathroom walking straight past Chris, blanking him and stormed out of the door to go and get breakfast. Alone.

Chris decided he needed to apologise to Darren so he got up and went to take a shower. After he had showered and got dressed he headed towards the hotel restaurant. He walked in and found Darren sat in a corner on his own, sipping a cup of coffee. Chris took a deep breath and headed towards Darren.

Perching himself down on a seat next to Darren "I'm sorry Darren." Chris exclaimed quickly.

"Well why did you shout at me? I only wanted to read your story I didn't think it would be a problem I am your boyfriend after all. It was really good and I can't wait till its finished then I can read it all" Darren said, with a loving expression lacing his tone.

"You should have just asked me and I might have let you read it. But you really think it's good? " Chris smiled happily at the piece of information.

After a few reassuring words from Darren which made Chris smile, and yet again another apology from Chris to Darren and from Darren to Chris, they had made up and they returned to their hotel room.

Once they got back Darren went to take a shower as he didn't have one earlier because he stormed out. While Darren was in the shower Chris heard a noise coming from the bathroom, pressing his ear up against the bathroom door, he listened carefully and finally he could here what the noise was; it was Darren singing. But it was a song that Chris didn't recognise. Chris went back over to the bed and perched himself on the edge of it he reached over for his note pad and while he waited for Darren in the shower he began to write once again. When Darren came out of the shower he walked into the bedroom wearing just towel; his curls were dripping wet. Chris couldn't keep his eyes off a drop off water that fell from Darren's hair and ran down his tanned stomach.

"Like what you see?" Darren smiled coyly. Chris just looked at him speechless, transfixed in his perfect body and nodded.

"So what you up to? Writing?" Darren asked

"Yes, do you want to read it?" Chris suggested.

"Are you sure? I mean I thought you don't like people reading your work before you've finished?" Darren stated unsure.

"Darren Everett Criss. I am allowing you to read my amazing book. After all you are my boyfriend" With saying that he winked at Darren and threw the notepad at him.

Darren smiled to himself. He loved it when Chris said that. "On second thoughts, I might just wait till you're finished. Then it will be 10 times as good" Darren smiled respecting what Chris had said earlier.

After the brief argument Chris and Darren had had that morning, they decided to spend some time together as they visited the local town.

10 days later Darren and Chris were travelling back from Greece. After a rejuvenating vacation, and some space from their hectic LA lives, they were ready to continue before their next Glee hiatus. Their holiday was very relaxing, but also hectic as they had done so many things such as surfing, going to a water park and going out in the evening even though that had turned out to be a disaster; Darren and Chris had decided to go out one evening. They headed into the local town to the bustling clubs they had danced, drank and mingled meeting new people. Soon enough Darren was quite tipsy and he had noticed some girls who were staring at him. Darren did not refuse the attention and he winked to the girls, making them giggle. Some even danced with him. Unaware of the situation was Chris who was continuously ordering the drinks for himself and his boyfriend. I'll just have one more vodka. He was unaware that these vodkas were attracting the girl's attention to his boyfriend. When he went back over to give Darren his drink, he didn't find him sat down where he was he found him grinding against two girls on the dance floor. In a fuming rage, Chris decided that he wasn't going to stay and watch his boyfriend (who was supposed to be gay) dancing with a group of girls. As he flung the glass of vodka onto the bar, he got up and charged over to where Darren was. When he to him he pushed his way in-between Darren and the group of girls and kissed him when he pulled away he started to dance with Darren. Chris glanced round to look at the other girls and gave them an evil look and they soon went back over to where they were seated in the first place. Finally at 01:20am they decided to go back to their hotel.

As the door shut behind them Chris turned towards Darren "what was all that about?" Chris raged.

"I was dancing Chris, having fun you should try it sometime" Darren blurted out without thinking. "I-I'm sorry Chris I didn't mean that you are fun. Look Chris I was drunk; people do stupid thing when they are drunk. Scratch that people are stupid when they are drunk especially me" Darren sighed

"You're not stupid Dar you just don't think sometimes. Look I'm sorry over reacting" Chris exclaimed

"It's fine but just to let you know I will never ever ever cheat on you or do anything to hurt you I promise" Darren promised

Okay so it wasn't a complete disaster but it wasn't exactly what they wanted.

After their long journey home all they wanted to do was sleep they wou;d go to their parents house tomorrow.


End file.
